Pokemon: The End
by hopeman12
Summary: To know about the story, PLZ read my preview's summary. and review, thank you :)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the end

_Pokémon: the end_

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Pokémon" or any of its characters or settings.**

_Chapter 1: Beginning of the end_

It was an ordinary night in Pallet town, Butterfrees flew through the cold air and Pidgeys filled the skies. A young 15 year old boy by the name of Ash Ketchum lies on his bed, squirming and sweating in the clutches of a nightmare. Ash's first Pokémon and best friend, Pikachu, laid awake and worried for the wellbeing of his owner.

_(Inside Ash's dream)_

"_Where am I?" asked Ash sleepily, to no one in particular. As he looked around, he realized that he was in a giant transparent bubble floating highly above the rubbles of what seemed to be Castelia city. "Who could have done this?" Ash asked in worry. As he spoke, the bubble descended into the endless rubble of what was the biggest city of all the regions… As the bubble descended into the city, Ash saw empty apartment buildings, covered in dust and rubble. As he looked down, he turned away, for there were endless lines of bodies of humans, and not only was they humans, some of them were his friends and family and to his greatest horror… He saw that these humans were killed by his very own Pokémon. Suddenly, the bubble Ash was in popped and he landed in on the middle of a street, as he looked around, he saw his charizard eating a person's flesh. Ash watched in horror as the charizard devoured the human continually until it noticed ash staring at it with great fear. The charizard basically looked at ash as if he was its next meal. It growled quietly as it turned to attack ash. As he was seeing life flashing before his eyes, he heard a familiar voice call his name…_

_(End of Ash's dream)_

Ash woke up as a sweaty mess; he was breathing heavy and saw that his pillow was on the other side of his bedroom. He turned to the side to see that his best friend, Pikachu staring at him in concern. Ash simply ruffled up Pikachu's fur and got up from his bed. "Good morning Pikachu, how did you sleep?" Pikachu replied with a simple "Pika!" Ash smiled and got up, as he went to go ready for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2: The worst starts to Happen

Chapter 2: The worst starts to happen

**Disclaimer: I still don't own "Pokémon" or any of its related Characters or settings**

**Note: this story takes place before X and Y**

As soon as Ash got ready, he rushed downstairs **(BTW he is wearing his outfit from the BW series)** with Pikachu to see his other best friends, Brock and Misty, waiting for him in his living room. They were talking to Ash's mom about something. As soon as they saw Ash, they ran towards him and had a group hug. At first, Ash grimaced, due to the pain they were inflicting by crushing him, but then he smiled, as he was glad to see his good friends after not talking to them for a couple of weeks. As they let go of each other, Ash's mom asked if they wanted to stay for breakfast, Both Brock and Misty accepted the invitation inside.

As they sat and chatting in Ash's dining room talking about their latest adventures, they decided to ask Ash's mom to turn on the kitchen's TV, to see the news. As they chatted away, they heard something on the news that caught their ears. "POKEMON HAVE GONE ROUGE!" At first, they thought it was a joke, but as they turned to face to TV, their eyes widened and realized they were not joking. Then, the news announcers announced that all the regions are facing a worldwide Pokémon disease epidemic. Ash started to wonder if his dream was becoming real, because if it was, the world is in a bunch of trouble.

As the news went on, it showed live footage of all the region's major cities in flames or under attack. Jubilife City: destroyed, Goldenrod City: Under attack, Saffron City: nearly destroyed, Castelia City: under heavy attack. Weirdly, there was no information on the Hoenn region, but that was the least on Ash's mind, but nothing could prepare him for what the TV showed next. It showed footage of each of the announced cities from a helicopter's point of view. "The city that looks the worst is Castelia, so my dream is becoming real!" Ash thought. Later on, as the trio continued to watch the horror before them, Ash's mom called him to the living room. Ash got up and told Pikachu to stay with Misty.

As he got to the living room, he realized that his mother was in tears. He wrapped his arms around his mother and asked, "Mom, what's wrong?" She wiped her tears away and replied," Ash, I need you to do me something, something very dangerous" On the outside, Ash was solemn and serious; abut as soon as his mother had asked to do something for her that was very dangerous, his insides was ready to rejoice. He has been waiting for some adventureto show up at his doorstep and here it was. Ash quietly answered, "Sure Mom, what do you need?" His mom smiled and replied," I need you to find one of my old friends, his name is Red and he lives in Castelia city" Ash smiled at his mom and replied "Yes, Mom".

Then, Ash heard Misty yell his name to the kitchen. Ash ran quickly to the kitchen and saw the most gruesome on the TV. It showed downtown Castelia City, the exact place his mom had asked him to go, being nearly destroyed by people's very own Pokémon. Men and Women getting mauled by Arcanines, Geodudes punching people in the legs, Rhyhorns charging and killing innocent people. The trio could not believe their eyes. Suddenly, the front of Ash's house exploded and everyone knew exactly who did it. "prepare for trouble", Jessie said, " Make it double", James said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

_Chapter 3: Major Trouble!_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own "Pokémon" or any of its relative characters or settings**

"Jessie!" Jessie said as announces Team rocket's arrival. "Jam-", James tried to announce his name before getting cut off by Ash's mom. "Oh my god, what the hell did you do to my house!" said Ash's mom in anger. Both Jessie and James, along with Meowth, all turned around to see nearly the whole front of the house was destroyed! "Whoops, well that's what you get for messing with Team Rocket", Meowth replied sheepishly. "Now, back to business, give us Pikachu, Twerp or face our wrath!" yelled Jessie in frustration.

"Oh you want Pikachu?" asked Ash. Brock and Misty turned to face ash in confusion. They have never seen Ash so frustrated that actually have the mind to give away his own Pokémon. "Then take him!" Ash then threw a Poke-ball straight to the ground, releasing the Pokémon; Pigeotto **(BTW if you don't know a Pigeotto is, it's a bird Pokémon)**. Then, Ash realized that something was wrong with this Pigeotto, something very off. Its eyes were glazed over, making the eyes all white, and when it was supposed to roar, it let out a terrifying screech.

Suddenly, the "sick Pokémon" flew, grabbed Misty with its talons, and tried to fly away. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the Pigeotto few away with one of Ash's closest friends. Suddenly, there was a loud bang! And the Pigeotto fell dead with an alive Misty screaming. With an unnatural type of speed, Ash ran to catch a falling Misty. As soon as he grabbed her, Misty whispered to Ash, "Thank you", Ash simply nodded and turned to see what killed the Pigeotto. Both Ash and Misty were shocked to find out that the Pigeotto was actually shot. Then, everyone turned to see Ash's mom holding a shotgun in hand. "Everyone, move now", She roared. No one had to tell the Rocket trio twice. The minute they heard "Bang!" they left without anyone knowing. Ash asked his mom," what's going on, mom". Ash's mom said to him quietly," Sweetie, before you find you know who **(Red)**, take a boat to Johto and find my old friend Hannah's son Ben** (BTW that's my OC)**". Ash nodded and ran to his room to grab his stuff and when he did, he realized something very important. He ran downstairs and looked at his mom sincerely and said, "Where are you going to go mom?" Ash's mom smiled sadly and said, "I heard on the news that the government is turning all gyms into safety shelters, I'm on my way to Viridian City. I talked to Gary an-". Ash's mom was interrupted when all three kids yelled in shock," PROFESSOR OAK!"

Ash gave his mom a sad hug as he grabbed his stuff and his mom's shotgun and put them into Brock's pickup truck. Before leaving, he grabbed Pikachu and gave him a big hug and he sobbed in sadness of the turn of events. Pikachu hugged back and ran to Brock's pickup. Misty turned and ran to hug Ash, as stroked his hair like a child, she said "you don't have to do this". Ash released her and turned away to say" I don't have a choice", as he ran to the truck with Brock. Misty suddenly smiled at Ash's matureness but also worried that the following events will forever change him. She ran to the truck and got in, just as they waved goodbye to Ash's mom. All never knew that the future events will change their lives forever.


End file.
